dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Quick NPC Guide
Names are hard. Here are some quick explanations to jog your memory. BEWARE OF SPOILERS! Aguefort School Faculty Arthur Aguefort: * Who: Aguefort Adventuring Academy's founder and principal. Killed himself and Mr. Gibbons to bring the Kristen and Gorgug back to life using a Phoenix Egg. Came back to life with Kristen after knocking out Sol to aid against Kalvaxis. * Race: Human * Dead/'Alive' Goldenhoard: * Who: Aguefort's Vice Principal. Secretly Kalvaxis bound to the academy. Failed to defeat the bad kids, Jawbone, Sklonda and Gorthalax the Insatiable, was killed twice in the aftermath. * Race: Dragonborn * Dead/Alive Mister Gibbons: * Who: A former Aguefort Guidance counsellor. He was seen transforming into... something bad. Came back to possess Fig then Arthur * Race: Gnome * Dead/Alive Doreen: * Who: A former Aguefort Lunch Lady. Got possessed by corn, and warned the kids to be wary of the faculty. Later seen in heaven in her young hot form. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive Jace: * Who: An Aguefort Sorcery "teacher" (as sorcery is an innate skill passed down through generations, it can't really be taught). * Race: Half-Elf * Dead/'Alive' Porter: * Who: An Aguefort Barbarian teacher. Fig is extremely suspicious of him even though there is no evidence of him being a bad guy. * Race: Earth Genasi * Dead/'Alive' Coach Daybreak: * Who: A former Aguefort coach for the bloodrush team. Turned out to be a member of the Harvestmen who tried to bring about the apocalypse but failed miserably. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive Gilear Faeth: * Who: Aguefort's new Lunch Lady, or "Lunch Lad", Fig's step-father who raised her. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Gorthalax the Insatiable: * Who: Aguefort's new bloodrush coach, Fig's biological father/daddy. * Race: Devil/Demon/Pit Fiend * Dead/'Alive' Jawbone: * Who: Aguefort's new Guidance counsellor, previously a drug-addicted bouncer. Tracker's uncle. Helped in the final battle. He ends up with Sandralynn Faeth * Race: Werewolf * Dead/'Alive' Mrs. Dimweather * Who: Aguefort's librarian * Race: Human * Dead/'Alive' Family Members of the PC's Hallariel and William "Bill" Seacaster * Who: Fabian's parents. Bill was a pirate. He is still benefiting from the money he made pillaging outside Solace. Hallariel spends most of her time in her sensory deprivation egg but ends up with Gilear after wising up to her laziness * Race(s): Hallariel: Elf, William: Human * Dead/'Alive', Dead/Alive Herson/Herzon: * Who: Fabian's trainer and possibly his butler. * Race: Unknown * Dead/'Alive' Cathilda: * Who: Seacaster family maid * Race: Halfling * Dead/'Alive' Mac and Donna Applebees * Who: Kristen's conservative, hyper-religious parents (who are definitely part of a cult known as the Harvestmen). * Race(s): Human Paladins * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive' Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Who: Gorgug's adoptive parents. They like to tinker and they have trouble relating to their son. Tank driving bad-asses. * Race(s): Gnomes * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive' Gorbag and Roz * Who: Gorgug's real parents. Gorbag is a band player. They left Gorgug with Wilma and Digby Thistlespring because they were teenagers when he was born. * Race(s): Gorbag: Orc, Roz: Human * Dead/'Alive, '''Dead/'Alive''' Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's parents. Both are very ''disappointed in their daughter for not getting into Hudol. Anguin is an ambassador from Fallinel. Only have one other child, Eolwyn Abernant. * Race(s): Elves * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive''' Eolwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's bitchy sister who belittles her in front of their parents. The golden child who gets good grades and was accepted into the school that her parents expected her to go to. Secretly hired by Presumably Goldenhoard to trap seven maidens into crystal palimpsests * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Sklonda and Pok Gukgak * Who: Riz's parents. Sklonda is chief of police in Elmville. She helps in the final battle and ends up with Gorthalax the Insatiable. Riz'sRiz's father died five years ago on the first Saturday after September 1st by Kalvaxis. He was a foreign agent that infiltrated places for the Government of Solace. There's a chance that he was aboard a ship known as "The Harpy". * Race(s): Goblins * Dead/'Alive', Dead/Alive Sandralynn Faeth * Who: Fig's mother. Part of border patrol. Gilear and Sandralynn are divorced because she cheated on him early on before Fig's birth. She ends up with Jawbone. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive ' Gilear Faeth * Who: Fig's adoptive-/step-father, who only recently realized he wasn't her biological father. He lives by himself at Strongtower Luxury Apartments and now works as the "lunch lad" in the Aguefort cafeteria. He likes to eat turkey on stale crackers that he gets. He ends up with Hallariel Seacaster * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Gorthalax the Insatiable * Fig's birth father/daddy. He was trapped in a crystal for Fig's whole childhood. As a result of being gone so long, he couldn't go back to work in hell without taking a big demotion. Instead, he decided to just move to Elmville to spend more time with his daughter. He now works as the school's bloodrush coach. Helped in the final battle against Goldenhoard. He ends up with Sklonda Gukgak * Race(s): Devil/Demon/Pit Fiend * Dead/'Alive' Aguefort Students Other NPC's Philosophers * Who: Kristen's spirit guardians when she is in between alignments * Race: Spirit guardians * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown YES! * Who: God created by Kristen Applebees, definitely just a Buzzfeed symbol * Race: God * Dead/'Alive/'Unknown Sol * Who: God of the sun * Race: God * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' Helio * Who: God of corn, massive fratboy * Race: God * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' Pasteur Amelia * Who: Pasteur of the church of Sol/Helio * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' The Hangman * Who: Fabian's motorcycle, previously Johnny Spells' motorcycle * Race: Possessed motorcycle * Dead/'Alive' Mr Hughes * Who: Special investments manager at KVX Bank * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' Percival Nevelsvine * Who: Quarterback of the Hudol helion's * Race: Unknown * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' Mr Fallowglade * Who: Owner of the magical cats and owls that were chasing Edgar * Race: Unknown * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' Angela Worrel * Who:Stuck up secret agent from the council * Race: Half-Elf * Dead/Alive/'Unknown' The Tornado * Who: Gold-stuffed tornado who served in Bill Seacaster's crew * Race: Tornado * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown Oyster [Lil Gilear] * Who: Fig's pet from Adaine's jacket * Race: Half-life oyster * 'Dead/'Alive/Unknown Category:Characters